Phase 3 Plan
Micro Story Title: ''"Snakes in Water"'' Platform: Animated Netflix Series Logline: '''Kai, one of the members of the order joins the expedition to retrieve the last artifact, and embarks on this dangerous mission; but when Pride starts to interfere with him offering him power, he is conflicted, but he eventually betrays The Order and joins Pride. '''About: '''This story will be released as an Animated Netflix Series which will be targeted to young males. Netflix is a very accessible platform that will easily reach out to our audience. We are going to create a few episodes that will show the journey The Order embark onto retrieve the artifact. They will pass by amazing locations and will have to face terrifying creatures. We think that through animation, our creatures and location will be very appealing and this method will enhance the artist's creativity. '''Micro Story Title: “Purpose” Platform: Feature Film Logline: '''Luca and The Order defend White Spire from the forces of pride and the unholy one. All seems lost but they team up together to defeat the forces of evil. '''About: '''This medium works because it is the final story of this entire macro story. It is full of character development and action so it needs to be visualized and a film makes sense because it is a major revenue driver. We want all revenue drivers for our phase three because of the amount of costs these mediums require. '''Micro Story Title: ''"The Fall of Oreka"'' Platform: Video Game Logline: '''Beginning of the Holy War, the sins master plan of turning humans against the virtues succeeds. Humans do not trust in the virtues anymore; the virtues find out what happens to the world. Humans do not support the virtues, it means the virtues have no power. The virtues live by the faith of humans. From this event, the virtues and the sins are going in the Holy War where the virtues fight back the sins for the faith of humans. In the end of Holy War, the sins won. '''About: '''This is the first core narrative of the story, and the content is simple for the audience to experience in video game. In the last 2017, the video game revenue reaches $36 billion, up 18 percent from 2016. Video game industry makes a huge revenue more than video and music are combined. Players just need to experience everything in-game with descriptions for the virtues, the sins, and the order. Video game can help the audience understand the content easier by adventuring through each continents of Oreka. '''Ancillary Story Title: ''“Female Subversion”'' Platform: HBO Series Logline: On Luxuria, Dua Leda falls in love and survives after her lover dies; but when she is hopeless and doesn't believe in a change in society trends, she decides that she is the one who needs to bring change. '''About: '''This ancillary narrative is targeted to a completely different demographic: women who are not particularly fascinated with fantasy stories and story-worlds like ours. In fact, the story we narrate, even if it’s going to take place on Oreka, the main character is a young woman fighting for her rights and social change: a theme that nowadays is a very talked about and important thematic, especial in the western countries. We think that this series could attract a very large demographic that hasn’t been accounted for in the other mediums.